


Noire visits the Model

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [35]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kwami Swap, Late at Night, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sleep, Unexpected Visitors, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Adrien is visited by the black cat.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mari-nyan [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Noire visits the Model

**Author's Note:**

> So if Chat visits Mari then...
> 
> What if Noire visits Adrien? Ey~

"M- (Adrien chastised himself and corrected his address) L-lady Noire?" Adrien took a step back, staring at the black cat landing into his room. It's been three days since he (as Misterbug) last told Lady Noire that he will busy for the incoming week in his _job_. Lady Noire agreed, but asked him to come when an akuma appears because she cannot hold an akumatized object forever. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard a cry of distress" Lady Noire turned to look at him, her artificial ear twitched slightly when Adrien gave an airy laugh. Adrien 'accidentally' hits his bed, waking up a red blob that has yet been noticed by the heroine. Noire continued, unaware she's talking to her partner-in-law. "And you opened your window so I came in."

"I am not stress- (Adrien can't believe his tongue is betraying him.) distressed." Adrien reiterated his stance and Lady Noire merely tilted her head.

"Are you sure?" Lady Noire took a step forward, completely oblivious that she is giving him a mini-heart attack. Her long braid is swaying from side to side, green cat eyes focused right at him.

"Yes?" Adrien couldn't find himself enough time to breath, much less think properly on what posture he's giving to his concerned partner. According to the Ladyblog, Lady Noire is selective on who to visit and help. The braid of Lady Noire acts exactly like a cat tail and will show what emotion the heroine has at the moment. It's swooshing slowly. That means she's paying close attention or ~~she's getting ready to pounce.~~ Tikki is surely hidden now right? 'Tikki please for the love of you don't get caught.'

"Then shouldn't you be sleeping?" Lady Noire is a feet away from him, raising her claw and pointed at the bed. Her eyes were quick to look back at his area, freezing him in place. "Not prancing in your room?"

"You... You were watching me." Adrien takes steps back, turning around and tugging at his shirt. 'Is it hot in here or what?'

"I-I merely stumbled into the neighborhood and I sensed your distress." Lady Noire denied, looking away.

"That's nice of you." Adrien felt relieved and fearful(?) that his partner can detect the strangest of behavior. _Just like a cat._ So she doesn't suspect him. That's good no bad? Adrien doesn't know anymore.

"But what are you, a Ragdoll?" Adrien joked, but he's trying to keep his heart still. Lady Noire is in his room, specifically a couple feet away from his bed _where Tikki was once resting_. She's also worried about him and clearly spending time with him. Also, she has met him once as Lady Noire during the Gorilla event and she has admitted to find him aesthetically pleasing. 'I can't mess this up, but I think I already have!'

"Pft!" Lady Noire laughed and Adrien turns around to see her shy smile. "Alya considers me more of a Russian blue to be honest."

"Oh!" Adrien stared at her hair which have raised halfway to form a question mark. _What? That means playful right? Wrong?_ Adrien rubbed his eyes, confused. 'Is she really nocturnal?'

"Now off to bed, my prince~" Lady Noire sang and Adrien blushed at the nickname.

"You'll leave after this right?" Adrien looked away when the heroine looked up from the floor, quickly heading to bed. He takes even breaths, calming down. 'My prince? Did she really say that in my face?!'

'Oh god. Alya is right.' Adrien laid on his bed, tucking himself to bed as he can see Lady Noire sit on the chair close to his computer. He recalls reading from Alya's blog that Lady Noire employs various means to let her hosts fall to sleep. He doesn't know what these **various means** are, but it didn't sit well for him. He never thought it was real to talk it out with Lady Noire, but seeing that he's one of them makes it a difficult decision. 'Do I tell her off and lose the chance to talk to her as Adrien or do I pretend not to know and risk having a guy woo her behind my back?'

"You're thinking again, _Adrien_." The way Lady Noire says his name sends shiver down his spine. It sounded so gentle and yet too sensual. It's giving him terrible thoughts. Adrien is glad he hid the Lady Noire merch in his closet, but the lack of a pillow to hold has made him face Lady Noire with nothing but a blanket between them.

"What are you thinking?" Noire asked, getting off her seat and standing inches away from his bed.

"Why do you call me _my prince_?" Adrien hid his face partially under his blanket. Based on the internet, numerous doujinshi, anime series and movies, girls give nicknames to guys they love. 'Does that mean I am the one she loves?!'

"Oh~" Lady Noire smiles and she rests her hands against his bed, her braid is defying gravity again by going up. Adrien should really start reading about cats if he wants to properly woo his lady. "Because you remind me of the _Happy Prince_."

"I don't have sapphire eyes." Adrien decides to come out, not wanting to show discomfort. He doesn't really feel any discomfort when it comes to Lady Noire really. She's like his best friend, but closer.. Much much closer if he could close that gap.

"But you share the same morals." Lady Noire brushed his bangs.

"You make it sound like you know me." Adrien moves so she could sit down on his bed.

"What if I do?" Lady Noire raised an eyebrow, but quietly laughed when Adrien pat his bed. "I'm not going to stay here forever, Adrien."

"I want you to be comfortable." Adrien replied. He may not have night vision but the moonlight and her eyes give enough light to shed on the situation. _Lady Noire won't do anything bad to him. She isn't like the others._ ~~And is it bad for him to hope she makes the first move?~~ More important thing to note. Did she say they know each other? 'Is m'lady in my school?!'

"Are you comfortable?" Lady Noire sat down, watching the blonde. She asks, resting one hand on the bed and the other on her lap. "Or do you need me to go away to sleep?"

"Stay." Adrien blurted and quickly added. "I-I don't feel safe sometimes."

"Like right now?" Lady Noire looked around, searching for the threat. Adrien hesitantly reached for her hand. _It can't be hard. It's not like she'd mind if they have their hands touchi-_ Adrien pulled away when Noire looked back at him. "I guess I'll have to visit you from time to time. We can't have Paris' sweetheart getting kidnapped, do we?"

"Thanks." Adrien mentally smacked himself. He shouldn't be promoting this. He's making himself a target of Hawkmoth but this isn't her first time visiting people to comfort them right?! This is completely reasonable. Besides, he could learn more about his lady without any akuma or timer breathing down their necks.

"Go to sleep, Adrien..." Lady Noire leaned on his bed's frame, resting one leg on his bed while the other dangled. She tilts her head, staring at his ceiling. "I'll be here until you fall asleep."

"Thank you, Lady Noire..." Adrien's gaze lingered on her before staring back at her waist. He closed his eyes.

...

"..." Adrien didn't dare open his eyes when he felt her hand massage his scalp. It felt really nice being scratched with supposedly lethal claws. He can feel her weight shift closer to his and Adrien lets his partner move his head. Being with Lady Noire has always felt nice, but being with Lady Noire right now is divine to him. She's even humming a song to him..

"Who else do you do this to?" Adrien whispered, breaking the moment. The fingers stop and the blonde is almost afraid he pushed his limit. He can't blame himself. He trusts her not to befriend civilians to avoid Hawkmoth's focus, but if she's doing this to him then that means she could do _this_ to anyone else. No. He is not jealous. Okay. A little, but it's a normal reaction when your crush could be flirting with other guys or girls!

"Alya, you..." When she spoke, Adrien let out a sigh of relief.

"Just you two for now..So far." Lady Noire's voice trailed. He was starting to get sleepy, but he needed to know that. Her answer made his chest feel light. **So only him and Alya.** He'll berate himself later on assuming the worst and be glad she came to visit. "The rest of the troubled civilians receive a ladybug plushie. My good friend Marinette made them for me to distribute the hope around Paris."

"That's nice." Adrien thought out loud, trying to open his eyes. Marinette never told him that, but it's Marinette. She's an amazing, kind-hearted friend anyone could depend on. He can see a faint image of the raven hovering above him. He doesn't mind this. He actually likes this, seeing her but maybe he would like it more if she held him in her arms or maybe if he could have her in his arms.

"Night..." Adrien rests facing up at the ceiling and at the same time looking right at his lady. He almost wanted to say m'lady but not yet. He wants her to know him both in and out of the mask. "Noire."

"Sleep tight.." Noire bid and sleep took the teenager.

"Sweet dreams, my prince." Blessing Adrien with a kiss on the forehead, Noire remained by his side until his breathing evens out.


End file.
